Timeless Shenanigans
by theLilPen
Summary: Just drabbles and one-shots throughout time in the Star Wars saga. It all starts with the TFA trio finding Artoo's old holograms.


_A/N: Hello! This is my new pet story. Content will not be as long or uploaded as often as Instincts. I hope you enjoy! Be sure to R and R! Oh yeah, and I will never own Star Wars :( I just like to play around :)_

* * *

Rey was casually wandering around the new Resistance base. She was satisfied with the progress that had been accomplished over the last couple of months. She had successfully found the, apparently "living" legend, Luke Skywalker. Master Skywalker had trained her in the arts of a Jedi. Rey found him as a great teacher and mentor. Though she was surprised that she was getting fond of his company. Even though he had been reluctant, Rey had convinced him to train her. In Rey's view, Master Skywalker was becoming a close friend. He was a great guardian. They would both talk about their lives as desert kids. Both Rey and Master Skywalker were glad they could share with each other.

Following Master Skywalker's advice, Rey was always seen carrying a lightsaber and a canteen of water. The lightsaber was the same one that had "claimed" her in Maz's Castle. Master Skywalker advised her to hold it close and to make sure it was always in her reach. Rey thought she saw him wink knowingly when he advised her. They also agreed that they would keep their trusty water with them in the case of dehydration. Both Rey and Luke knew that they rarely suffer from dehydration thanks to their childhood backgrounds. Rey just suspected that both of them just wanted to keep the luxury of water close. The General reminded her of that.

General Organa had acted very kindly to her over the past month. Kinder to her than most people, as Poe duly noted. She didn't blame Rey or Finn for Han's death. Rey still held a guilty feeling over Han's death. She thought, if she could've done something... maybe shoot Kylo, or pull Han back so they would've escaped together. Rey missed his sly, cynical manner. Unlike the other two, he was the only person that truly fit his character from the stories. He seemed to be the only one that treated her as an adult. She was grateful for the parental affection that she got from the twins, but she was a little tired of getting treated like a child. Those two were always looking out for her. General Organa won't even give her any missions.

Though, the General did know a thing or two about girl power. She taught Rey how to hold a blaster perfectly straight and tactical defense strategies. She even gave her and Finn a crash course on politics! Which, Poe declared was "boring!" Rey even suspected that Master Skywalker agreed with Poe. By now there was no denying that General Organa was a woman of action. Thanks to her training course, she and Finn almost never misses a shot.

Rey was feeling envy toward Kylo Ren. He had great parents. Rey guessed that his fall to the Dark Side was the reason for Han and General Organa's split. Even now, Rey longed to find her real family. Every now and then she would drop hints about them only to receive no answers. How could Ren just throw away his family? Maybe if he'd grown up longing for one he won't take his for granted.

Rey keeps on getting daily reminders of family. She remembered when Master Skywalker and General Organa reunited she felt a pleasant feeling warmth spread throughout her body. That must be the love of a twin. For as long as she could remember she listened to the stories. Stories of a princess, a smuggler, and a farmboy. She remembered being confused when a kind traveler told her the twist of how the farmboy was the princess's twin brother. She remembered being confused and shocked. She told the traveler, _"But it make no sense!"_ she complained to the traveler. _"They don't even look alike! And... aren't twins supposed to be the same person? The farmboy and the princess are as different as...as different as"_ she remembered being at a loss for words.

 _"Different as night and day?"_ the kind traveler suggested fondly.  
" _Yeah!"_ Rey announced. She was still confused.  
The traveler chuckled, "Hm, hm, hm. Sometimes fate likes to mess with people."

That was very true. The traveler's words have always stuck with Rey, even after his disappearance. Like many others that Rey once knew, they had been gone the next day. Fate was sure to be messing with her. One moment she was on a backwater desert planet, the next she defeated a feared force user and was dragged on an escape with fairy tale characters. She wondered again on what happened to the traveler. Maybe he wandered into the Kelvin Ridge. Rey tends to avoid that place. Though those words stuck with her. As a child, she thought that fate was messing with her by being an orphan. As if it were tempting her by letting her family leave her. There were many times she could've left Jakku, but she chose to stay. Fate tempted her to leave many times. The encounter of Beebee-Ate (BB-8) was just one of them. She wondered what would happen if she had stayed.

"Umm... Hey, Rey?" Rey was snapped out of her tangent and turned to face the voice.

"...Rey?" It was Finn. The ex-stormtrooper waved his hand in front of Rey's face as if trying to regain her consciousness.

Rey grabbed his hand and pulled it down. "Oh hey, Finn. Oh and really, the hand waving thing. Are you trying to cast a Jedi-Mind Trick on me?"

Finn backed off a bit from his very independent and self-sufficient friend. Once he woke up from his incapacitated state, he learned that Rey wasn't entirely...social with the Resistance crew. He was told by others to be glad that she at least hugged her with a warm welcome. Though she had become friends with a special few like Jessika Pava, Poe Dameron and not to mention the "seniors". He was told that Rey spent a month and a half on Ach To training with Luke Skywalker. She kept on getting updates on the Resistance from Poe. She came back to the base a day after he woke up.

Poe walked into the nearly deserted corridor to find his two friends were at it, again! He crossed his arms and placed on a smug smile. "Arguing again?"

"Oh... Hey, Poe!" Finn called.

"So what brings you here Dameron?" Rey questioned in the same swaggering tone that Poe had.

"You mean, what brings the best pilot in the Resistance here in this deserted and lonely corner? I heard a cry of distress."

"Anyways, hotshot, your 'cry of distress' isn't her. And, I don't mean to brag but, I'm the best pilot in the Resistance here." Rey challenged.

"Well let's se-" Poe was cut off by the sudden closing of the door in his face. "OW!" he yelled rubbing his nose, "Someone's gotta fix these doors!"

"Well, according to the General, they're supposed to automatically, and quickly, slide shut in case of a battle," Finn spoke up.

"Um, guys," Poe said, head still stuck in the door, "it's _great_ and all that you're finding your place in the Resistance. But will you _please_ get me out of this door!"

Finn and Rey then rushed to help their pilot friend out of the doorframe. They still struggled to get Poe out. "This isn't going to work," Finn concluded.

"Fine," Rey replied, "You grab his arm, and I'll grab his head." Rey then started to pull Poe's head out of the doorway and Finn did the same for his hand. Poe's arm and head were the only things on their side of the door.

"We wouldn't," Rey heaved, "be having this problem, Dameron..." She paused again to catch her breath, "If you weren't such a big head!"

Finn was still struggling to pull Poe's arm out.

"My head, ow! It's just large from knowledge!" Poe retorted back. He too was trying to push his way ou the door.

"Well," Finn said in a merry tone, "I think you found your 'cry of distress', Poe!" Rey and Finn had a good laugh from that.

They kept on struggling for the next two minutes. Finn and Rey were then panting in exhaustion. Poe then said, "You know what, this isn't going to work. Call BB-8. Oh and yeah, if you run into the seniors call BB-8, Beebee-Ate in like Basic Aurebesh." Poe was then met with confused glances. "It's the only way they can understand," he added.

"Beep, beep?" came a sound from behind Poe.

"BB-8, is that you?" Poe called

"Beep, bop, bop, beep, beep!" [Well duh! Of course!] Beebee-Ate answered.

Rey snickered at BB-8's answer gaining an irritated look from Poe and a look of confusion from Finn. "Well, could ya help me out here buddy?" Poe then asked.

Beebee-Ate beeped an approval. "The hotwire fuse is over there, buddy," Poe pointed out with his foot.

Beebee-Ate then rolled over to the fuse. "Beep bop, beep, beep," BB-8 then beeped in a downcast and confused tone.

"What's wrong Beebee-Ate?" Rey asked. The droid then popped open the fuse door with its extendable hand to reveal that it was overheated. Though the three humans couldn't see that.

"Umm, BB-8, we can't see from here. We're kinda on the other side of the door," Finn pointed out.

Rey then took notice of the hot mist that was now hung on the floor. "Has the fuse overheated?"

Beebee-Ate then beeped a downtrodden approval. "Well, that's just perfect!" Poe declared. Then Poe was hit with a sudden epiphany. A light bulb seemed to appear on the top of his head. " _Use the force, Rey,_ " he said in the best impression of a mystical voice.

"What?!" Rey half-yelled, taken aback. She had always heard that line from the stories and didn't know why Poe was referencing it.

"I mean, USE THE FORCE!" Poe yelled back, very irritated. _Honestly, she could be such an idiot sometimes,_ Poe thought. Then he realized he should close his mind. He never knows what it is with the Jedi lot and their mind reading abilities. "ARE YOU A FORCE SENSITIVE OR NOT! USE THE FORCE AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh," Rey remembered,"...right." Rey then called upon the force to push the door open and then the ace pilot was released.

"Finally!" Poe exclaimed. He was grateful to be released from his prison... and terribly hungry. "Well, that was really stupid."

"I can't believe that we forgot about using the force! At least we got you out, Dameron, thanks to Rey." Finn declared.

"Yeah, thanks that I didn't get decapitated today, Rey," Poe thanked in a smug voice.

"I'm sure your big head is eternally grateful," Rey told Poe back.

"I personally think that you should thank _your,_ big head, Rey. Seriously, you train with _the_ Luke Skywalker and you forget you have the force," Poe retorted back. He rubbed his neck with his right hand. "I think I might need some bacta," he concluded. He earned a quizzical look from Rey.

"Guys, will ya just calm down," Finn implored. He raised his two hands in a gesture of surrender. He had taken the responsibility of calming down and soothing arguments to keep their friendship together. He had lost his previous friendships back in the First Order with Zeroes, Slip, and Nines. Slip's death gave him a wake-up call that he needed to leave the First Order. Then the duel with Nines when he called Finn a traitor. Finn's loyalties were always conflicting. He figured that if he keeps good friends in the Resistance, he would stay for good.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to the General," Poe said carrying on the conversation.

"Because you're her _favorite,_ " Rey pointed out in a lilting voice. It seemed like the storm was brewing yet again. Finn was getting ready to play the calm down card again.

 _"Guys, just calm down,"_ a voice buzzed. "Huh?" all three heads turned, alarmed at the voice.

"Was that you, Finn?" Poe asked, perplexed. Finn shook his head no.

" _G-guys...j-just,_ " the voice continued. It was broken up and choppy, like an old transmission.

"Let's follow it!" Poe said. The other three nodded their approval, including Beebee-Ate. They continued to run through the corridor and find the source of the sound.

"You, know," Rey pointed out, "this could be a trap." She gave Poe another quizzical look.

"I dunno, Rey," it was Finn who answered, "but I have a _good_ feeling about this." The three laughed.

"Over there!" Rey pointed. It was Artoo (R2-D2). The droid was playing an old hologram that kept on buzzing and breaking. Ever since he woke up from low power mode the droid had been having problems with uploading data. He wasn't fully functional yet. Instead, the crew was greeted by the sudden bursting of See-Threepio (C-3PO).

"Hello, I am C-3PO. Human-" The droid was then cut off by a certain pilot.

"Yeah, yeah, we get goldenrod!" Poe declared. He was trying to reach Artoo.

"Threepio, can you move, please," Finn asked.

"I think that the correct statement is _may_ you move, please, Master Finn," C-3PO corrected. Poe had enough and just squeezed his way through.

"Woah." the three exclaimed in unison. "Anyone know how to fix a droid?" Finn asked.

"I think I can fix him," Rey said. Rey tinkered with Artoo. She was a pro at mechanics. Artoo seemed to be very old. Fixing him was easy enough. "Phew," she said wiping the sweat off her forehead, "I think he's fixed." The hologram then whirred to life.

"Let's check this out," Poe said to the company. The three (including Beebee-Ate) sat down to watch the hologram.

* * *

 _A/N: So anyways, that was my first ever Star Wars fanfic! This is going to be light-hearted and fun! I'll try and write more serious ones. Much shorter than my other uploads. Oh yeah, I put in the Beebee-Ate/BB-8 thing just in case if you're a new fan or an old one. I definitely put references in! Oh, yeah I also put hints of Rey Sky, Rey Solo, Rey Kenobi (if you check twice) and Rey Random just in case._

 _Luke: Am I going to be in the next one?_

 _Pen: Sorry, m8 can't tell! Anyways, next one will be up soon and I hope you all have a great day and keep on writing!_


End file.
